The One (Or Maybe Not)
by Pepper4576
Summary: Beck has been engaged to Cat for a while now. As their wedding approaches, Jade comes back into town, bringing a lot of memories with her. In the midst of it all, Beck realizes that he maybe, just maybe, still has feelings for the girl he loved many years ago. On the other hand, he still loves his fiancé, too.
1. Choose Your Battles

**This is my first victorious fanfic. I hope it turns out okay. I don't honestly know how the idea will turn out. I was just sitting one day, and was like, huh, what if this happened? And wah-lah, I have made a fan fiction. Hope its okay!**

* * *

The hairdryer arrived late, of all things! Late! My hair had been a damp mess for weeks. Beck probably would lose interest in me from my sloppy hair job. But when I told this to him he hugged my and gave me a kiss, claiming he loved me no matter what.

I hoped that lasted forever.

I unpackaged the hair dryer, disappointed, and mostly irritated, when I discovered they used the impossible-to-open plastic. These people sure were hearing a complaint from me.

Something caught my eye and made me smile in delight. My engagement ring. I hugged it to my chest, once again incredibly grateful I had Beck as my faithful husband.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" I cried out. "That one!" My finger found a place on the magazine to point to a wedding dress.

Jade recoiled in utter disgust. "That one?" She took a sharpie and scribbled over it. "I can't even look at it," she complained.

Her eyes trailed the catalog, stopping on one dress. "That one is...nice." she commented, staring at it.

I found the picture. I had expected black with purple feathers on it, or something close to it. However, it was a strapless white dress, with a faint pattern on it. I turned my head up to Jade. "That one?" I looked back at the photo. "I am surprised, but it is really pretty."

Jade smiled slightly. "Yeah?" She rolled her eyes. "Absolutely gorgeous, my darling. Fabulous!"

I giggled and ran my hand through my red hair. "Okay, listen. I know you said it was okay if Beck and I dated, but I should still make sure it's cool if we...you know...get married." I felt awkward talking about marriage in front of her, since her fiancé dumped her a week before the wedding.

"Is this about Kyle?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh please. I am so over him." She paused. "Besides, Beck and I haven't seen each other in like, five years. You always visit me, not me visit you. Actually we haven't really talked since we broke up." She shrugged, uncaringly. "I'm fine."

I stared up at her, trying to read my best friend's face. "Okay." I said at last, knowing even if she was lying, she's never admit that. Never,

Jade turned her attention to the magazine. "What matches your ring?" she spoke suddenly, sounding very un-Jade-like. "It's a diamond, big surprise." She studied it more closely.

I was confused. "Jade? Are you on medication? Are you feeling alright?"

Jade glanced at me. "Just trying to help you out."

I smiled at her. "Thanks."

* * *

"This one makes me look _fat_!" I cried out in horror.

Jade rolled her eyes. "You look too skinny in it." She turned to our 'helper'. "She doesn't like it. Take it back."

I viewed myself in the mirror once again. I was helped out, then I put on another, and it was okay. But what dress was perfect? It needed to be perfect. Perfect was the word that I wanted my dress to be like.

"I'm going to take a look at the rest in the back," Jade commented, turning and heading away.

I watched her leave. We decided to come to a local dress boutique. It was huge, and at any occasion I would have adored every dress there. Whenever I saw a bride be picky about the dresses, I would roll my eyes. Only now when I was the bride-to-be did I realize how every flaw stood out.

"Hmm, that one's pretty."

My heart skipped at the voice. "Beck!" I squealed, whirling around in shock. He stood there, gazing at me, grinning. "You can't see the dress!"

"Can't I?" Beck asked, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh well." He stepped closer. "I wanted to see you. Andre's in town now."

"Yep, so is Tori. She decided to have a recording studio near us. Isn't that nice?" I added cheerfully. "She and Daniel came back," I said more softly, glancing at Beck for his response.

He and Danny hadn't been on good terms since our relationship started. Danny had hurt me, but I was fine with their relationship, just like Jade was fine with Beck and me.

Back was silent. "That leaves Robbie and...and Jade."

I bit my lip. "Yeah. Robbie's coming only when the wedding is about to start, I hear. He's booked with shows. And Jade...she's here already. She's staying with us." I paused. "Is there going to be a problem?"

"No." Beck closed his eyes. "I've told you about how hard the breakup was. She and I weren't on good terms either." He opened his eyes. "But nothing compares to my love for you." He drew me close and hugged me.

I smiled. "I know how much you loved her. I can only imagine. But you're over her now. Our wedding is in three months."

Beck was quiet. "I am over her." he said, more to himself than anything, which left me with a shiver of doubt. _He loves me. He's marrying me_. I thought to myself encouragingly.

I drew away from Beck. "Hurry out of here while I try on more dresses. You cannot see them!" I shoved his arm gently.

"What a tragedy that I see my wife in her wedding dress before the wedding. Before! What a horror!" he teased, giving me a quick kiss.

"This one is the one your friend requested you try on." the lady said, coming out with a gown.

I slapped my hand over Beck's eyes. "Sure. Thanks. Let someone escort the groom out of here." I shoved Beck gently toward the door. "Out!"

He left obediently without even a sigh.

I studied the white dress, my eyes catching every slight flaw, or thing I didn't like. Thankfully, there wasn't that many, so it was suitable to try on, at least.

I slipped into the dress, always finding it unnecessarily difficult to get them on. The lady zipped it up carefully. I took a breath and turned around. The result took my breath away.

It was unexplainably gorgeous. I loved it. "Oh, wow!" was all that came from me. "It's sure pretty."

My happiness was cut short when I heard footsteps and Beck's voice. "Cat, I forgot to-"

"I'm on it," Jade announced, appearing from nowhere. I must have been admiring my dress when she slipped in. She hurried out of the dressing room.

"Jade!" Beck's cry of shock sounded loudly. "What're you...?"

"Hi, shall we catch up? Not here. Cat's getting in her dress!" I could practically visualize her smirking. "So...get out."

* * *

**So? How was it? Good or bad? Either way, I'd love to know in reviews!**


	2. Somebody Who is Now Nothing to Me

**Here's chapter two! Hope everyone likes it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Oh, and this is in Jade's perspective.**

* * *

Beck looked the same as I last remember. Young, tan, handsome...Cat was lucky. I had no regrets. None. Nope. None. I was happy everything played out the way it did. Right?

"Was it okay to see him after so long?" Cat's sweet innocent voice broke into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I recovered myself quickly. "Oh. Yeah. I have no choice but to treat him nice though. I mean, he's your future husband." I was surprised when the words stung me momentarily. God, was I being dragged back into high school by memories?

"I think he's cool too." Cat encouraged lightly. Her bright outcome of everything was sometimes nice on a dark person like myself. She was sweet, beautiful, and strong, and I was glad she was my best friend.

I decided to change the topic off of the subject we were currently on. I found it displeasing. "What color streaks should I get for my hair? For the wedding, I mean."

Cat brightened up. "Oh! Oh! White!" she squeaked. "White! It'll match my dress."

"White? No. I'll look like a grandma. Besides, it should match the bridesmaids dresses. What color are they?" I inquired, relieved to have dropped the Beck topic.

Cat giggled. "You get to pick because you're my maid of honor!"

"What?" I cried out. I gave her a tight hug. Me, tough, insensitive Jade, excited to be the maid of honor. I was just honored to be Cat's friend, honestly. I recovered quickly and said, "Turquoise."

"Hmm? Oh, the color!" Cat squealed. "That's nice." She smiled. "And you know what? I've decided on the dress I have. It's going to be the one you picked out."

I smiled, but something inside me wilted. I picked the dress for Cat because it spoke to me. It was flawless, and beautiful. I loved every inch of it and I had no clue why. Instinct had made me say I loved it, and the assistant took that cue to bring it to Cat, who, apparently, adored it too. But I wanted that dress.

_Shut it, Jade. Stop being so childish_, I shot at myself. I needed to be here for Cat.

* * *

"Okay, this is awkward." Beck said, scratching the back of his head. "Cat...?"

"It'll be fine!" Cat soothed him. "You two will be be besties at the end of the day." She smiled at me. "Bye bye bye!" She scrambled away.

I glared at Beck. "Okay, get this. I am _humoring_ Cat. I assume you're doing the same." His face expressed his complete loathing of me.

"Exactly. Cat needs better friends though."

"She should have chose better." I spit back at him. "Now, Cat convinced you to ask me for coffee. Therefore, you are paying." I stalked into the coffee shop we were headed into, purposely closing the door like a two-year old so Beck would have to open it for himself.

Beck was certainly taking his time admiring the sign. All it said was Crisp Coffee...I froze. I got it. I understood why he was studying the title. It was the place where their first date occurred.

"Forget it, Jade." I muttered to myself. I almost winced at the painful memories of our fights, and smiled at the pleasure of happiness. But it was over now. He was now just somebody that I used to know. "Hurry up!" I called to him, pushing the moments that flashed into my head away.

"Sheesh, sorry, ma'am!" Beck said, the annoyance in his voice temporarily gone. "I happened to notice the sign. We're at-"

"Crisp Coffee." I finished, the irritation in my voice remaining. "I know. And?"

Beck eyes flicked to the previous annoyance. "What do you want?" he asked. Even this sounded argumentative.

I rolled my eyes. "Same as it always was."

Beck turned around, smiled, then turned to the cashier. "One hot chocolate."

"What!" I cried out. "You know that's-" I stared at him crossly. "It's got no caffeine."

Beck continued ordering, which made me annoyed, more that normal. I decided to find a seat. It was an infuriating day, so everything mdd me upset. The simple wet floor made my boots squeak, and that was repulsive.

The newly waxed furniture made the tables look similar to when their first date happened. The store had just opened back then, and Jade wanted to go to a shop that wasn't ugly and old. She actually liked the coffee shop and it became their 'place'. After the breakup, she stopped going there, moved out of town for her job. It wasn't until Beck proposed to Cat that she came back, only to support her best friend.

"Here," said Beck, setting the hot chocolate down. It had a swirl of white whip cream on top, sprinkled with cinnamon and other spices.

I grasped the hot mug. I carefully took a spoon (metal, of course. That was another thing I liked. They didn't use cheap plastic ones) and scooped the cream off, stuffing it into my mouth. It went down in one bite. I licked my lips, wiped my face off, and stared Beck down.

Beck snorted. "All these years and you haven't learned some decency." He sipped his latte. "Shame."

I ignored him, fingering the mug. It read "Crisp Coffee". This was written in bold, black letters. I thought back to when they opened and didn't have the money to have their logo stamped on the cups, so they were a plain, off white color. I liked the simplicity, actually. It was nice that not everything had to be over-the-top.

"Oh my gosh!" a female voice cried, making me jump from my thoughts. I studied her carefully. Her face was bright, so I assumed she was a gossiping type of person. "Jade and Beck are back together?"

My eyes flew open with shock. "What? He's getting married. I-"

"You two are getting married?" she swooned happily. "I have heard so much about you guys. I go to Hollywood Arts now, too, and I really-"

"_Shut up_!" I snapped at her insanely irritating voice.

She smiled. "Ooh! Her temper doesn't disappoint!" she squealed.

Okay, she was getting on my nerves. I stood up and stalked over to her. "Beck in marrying another girl. Cat Valentine? Heard of her? Yeah, well, she's marrying him. I am her best friend, and we are only in public together because we're doing Cat a favor."

The sincerity in my voice made the girl's face droop. "Okay," she spoke sullenly.

I twirled around and stalked away. "Let's leave." I snarled at Beck.

* * *

**Hmm? Please review what you think! Continue?**


	3. The World Against Us

**This chapter is in Cat's pov. Hope it in enjoyable. **

* * *

I ran a hand through my hair, then rubbed my temples. The TV was unbelievably annoying. Especially since the infomercials were becoming more constant when commercials hit. Was it that hard to watch television nowadays? I swore, the program played for a minutes, and a ten minute commercial came on. It drove me crazy.

I hit the button that silenced the TV, the mute button. I let out an exasperated sigh because I wanted to do nothing, but I was insanely bored.

"Fine," I said to myself, forcing my body to raise itself up. I threw on a light jacket and grabbed my purse and car keys. Actually Beck's spare car keys. I didn't want my own car, so before I got together with Beck I rode the bus. His 'spare' car was my birthday present, but I declined to have my own car, so it became his spare, which I used all the time.

I slid onto the smooth, leather seat and pondered my next plan of action. I could go to the mall...yeah the mall. What could go wrong there?

As I drove down the streets of LA, I anxiously looked for photographers. Some singers were swamped with them, but I, on the other hand, wasn't. For the most part I was left alone, as I requested. I liked privacy.

My first stop was the magazine store. I decided if I had absolutely nothing to do, I could read magazines. They were a good source of gossip.

The magazines were laid out everywhere. It was intimidating if one had not been there before, but I had, so I knew where to start. The gossip. It was always an easy read since my mind did not have to be present for the whole time.

The big, flashy headlines was what I skimmed. I casually picked one, a classic cheating mishap. Then one on the 'hot styles', but I froze when I saw one.

It was a small square in the corner of the magazine. I wilted inside._ Beck's New Girl? _A picture of Beck and I was there, and across from it a picture of Jade leaning on Beck, his arms wrapped over her.

The other magazines slipped from my feeble grasp. I groped for the object of my interest, fumbling through the pages blindly until I saw the story. The side pictures didn't help ease my nerves. Apparently, Beck had been seeing my best friend for a while now behind my back.

I was never one to believe in the gossip much. There had actually been a story on me getting plastic surgery, which wasn't true. But this time was different, and I was in hysterics, probably looking like a moron in the store. Or maybe photos of me were going to be on the next magazine.

I forced myself to painfully read through the magazine and I kept telling myself how fake it was, but found myself believing it. _No no no_.

* * *

"Why?" I said through tears when Beck walked in. He stopped, frozen and confused. His eyes traced down my are to where the magazine was bunched in my hand. He got even stiffer. "What? Afraid I saw the magazine? Well, my time in the dark is _over_."

Beck started forward, but I backed away from him, tears of anger still streaming from my eyes. "Cat...that's fake."

"Prove it." I yelled at him, sniffling.

He took a step closer, but I moved back. "God, Cat! I need to _see_ the magazine!"

At the realization, I allowed Beck to come snatch it from my grasp and flip through the pages until he reached the article. He must've studied them earlier, or he knew Jade really well. Either way, it was practically instant when he found a picture. His finger was placed on her boots.

"She ditched those when we were still dating. Senior year, remember? She made a scene by setting the on fire."

I nodded carefully, that was one photo he was innocent for.

He next gestured to her locks of brown hair. "Look, her hair is a shade lighter, before she dyed it in high school." He paused, wincing at a picture of him and Jade kissing. "She has red streaks in her hair, but we all know they aren't that color anymore."

That did it. he proved himself innocent, and I felt like an extreme jerk.

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Don't Look Me in the Eye and Lie

**New chapter, and I hope its one everyone likes. It's in Jade's pov.**

* * *

"Sit!"

He stared at me, confused. I rolled my eyes. A dog. I could have gotten a dog. It could have been a dog that someone left my the side of the road. But no. A chinchilla.

I did not have a carrier to put him in, so he sat in the passengers seat as I drove to the vet. There was the cage he was left in, but it was tiny, so I left it. He was not hopping around much, so I figured it was fine.

He was grey. I thought that was the common chinchilla color.

I pulled up in the parking space as the vet clinic. Carefully, I picked him up and held onto him tightly. He was very relaxed as I quickly hustled through the doors.

I wasn't waiting long before the vet came out. He surveyed the chinchilla. "We'll check him over and we'll have him right back to you in no time." He took away the fluff ball before I could say something. I was planning on telling him I was not going to keep it. Why not, though.

As I filled out paperwork, I imagined he was getting a thorough checkup.

After a few minutes, he was brought out in cage that they offered to let me keep. "Oh, thanks," I said, smiling.

"It's a pregnant female, actually." He said. "But her health seems good."

"Are you kidding me?" I cried out, staring at the chinchilla I decided to call Bumblebee. The name just came to me.

As I left, I stared at the chinchilla. My day was not supposed to go like this. I did not think I was a chinchilla person, anyway.

* * *

"O!M!G! She's so cute." Cat squealed in delight, watching Bumblebee's every move.

Beck had an eyebrow raised at me, while I tried not to focus on him. "Who knew Jade could care about something." he commented, rolling his eyes. "Give it a week. It'll be back on the streets."

I whipped around to stare at him right in the eye. "I know you hate me, but seriously? Stop being a jerk!" I stared at him longer. "I am not who someone wants as an enemy." I said bitterly.

"Who said I hated you?" Beck cried out, forgetting Cat was in the room. "I loved you all throughout high school. Doesn't that mean anything?" He glanced at Cat quickly. "I mean, because of that, can't we be friends?"

I laughed. "This is a show for Cat." I laughed again. "Why are you never a jerk in front of her, then?"

I watched his eyes flare up. "Cat, lets go."

"No, maybe we can talk this over," Cat said sweetly. She was too sweet, far too sweet. She deserved better than Beck. At least she should not be with Beck.

Beck yanked her out the door, her face bewildered and irritated.

I flinched at the door slam. There was not something like that since our breakup.

* * *

_A relationship __counselor? Beck wanted a relationship counselor? Yeah, no way. I was asking nobody for relationship advise._

_"Please Jade." Beck begged. He held my hand in his. "I want to save this relationship. I love you. Please?"_

_I sighed. "I love you, too. But I will not go to a counselor. I won't. Sorry."_

_Beck lovable, kind eyes changed into anger. He dropped my hand, fury on his face. "You are not even trying to save us!" he accused._

_I recoiled at his stinging words. "That's not true!" I shouted back, trying not to sounded angry._

_Beck laughed. "It's because of Kyle? Tell me I am not right! I sure think so!"_

_I gasped at him. "He asked me out, and I said no! It's your way to blame me for all the times we disagree. I was never near him!" I let out a shaky sob, angry tears mixed with tears of sadness spilling from my eyes. _

_Beck took a deep breath. "We can't go on like this." he murmured finally._

_"What...what do you mean?" I whispered, my voice with with despair. "I can go on."_

_"But I can't. I am so sorry, Jade. I love you, but every second we argue. I do not want a relationship like that. I dreamed of marrying you, honestly. I would. But I cannot have a marriage where I argue. I love you. And I am so sorry." Beck finished, his eyes unable to meet mine._

_I wilted onto the floor. "I can change!" I cried. "Please. Let me change. I can!" I pleaded with him, something I vowed never to do. But I couldn't help it. Beck was everything. I loved him._

_Beck knelt beside me, wrapping an arm over me, letting me sob."Oh, Jade." he whispered. "It's not you. It isn't. You're perfect, and I want you to remember that. You deserve someone who makes you happy."_

_I glanced at him. "You are the only person I want." I sniffled. "I want nobody but you. Please, don't leave me."_

_Beck took a shaky breath. "Sorry." he said quietly, standing. He walked to the door and slammed it after him, probably venting his grief. If he was so sad, why was he not taking me back?_

* * *

I cringed at the painful, emotional memories. That's why I hated Beck. He was the only person who I had let down my walls for, the only person who had really seen me. And he left me.

My phone buzzed, jerking me from my thoughts. I picked it up, wiping away the developing tears. It was from Beck.

_I do love you._

And that was all it said.

* * *

**I would love your thoughts on this chapter. Sooo...review as always!**


	5. Flashback to the Past

**New chapter update! So, this one is in Cat's view, and it take place back after Jade and Beck broke up and near the time Cat and Beck started dating.**

* * *

"I hate Beck."

"Oh, yeah. He's terrible. Well, he was a jerk."

"Cat, if you're going to be my best friend, you're gonna have to hate Beck."

I sighed, staring at Jade. It was a year after they broke up, and she obsessed over it, mostly venting her rage and grief. She had dropped out of dating and focused solely on her career. I swear she hadn't seen a party in months.

Jade crossed her arms, her attitude still bitter.

"I think you need to let him go," I suggested. "I mean, why don't you have an extremely late rebound? You'll find somebody else."

Jade looked up at me, her face emotionless. "Maybe," she admitted quietly. "Is there something wrong with me?" She had started again. "I mean, why else would Beck dump me?"

"Jade, you're fine." I tried to sooth her, but was getting kind of frustrated.

Tori had sat quietly, listening. "You know what?" she spoke up. "I think Cat's right." She smiled. "Danny was my rebound."

"How is it between you guys?" I asked her, still not completely comfortable with the relationship, but I was over him.

Tori smiled. "Really good." I watched her eyes light with happiness and I relaxed. She was happy.

I wished Jade was. "Come on Jade, let's find you a date!" I said enthusiastically. I dragged her to her feet and, with Tori's help, got her out the door. She seemed reluctant, but not close-minded, to the idea.

We passed many eligible people for her. She discarded every suggestion. "This is hopeless." she mumbled, annoyance in her voice. "There is nobody in the whole state!"

I sighed in irritation. I exchanged a glance with Tori, who's expression mirrored mine.

"What about him?" Tori asked, gazing at the guy drinking coffee, his back faced toward us.

Jade shook her head, but I shoved her in the direction. "You're not looking for a soul mate, Jade. You're looking for someone simple that can bring you back to the world, at least."

She sighed, giving up. She walked up to the guy, letting her phone slip on the ground. Like we had rehearsed.

"Ugh!" she said, real annoyance in her eyes because the screen cracked. "Stupid phone!"

The man turned around and my heart plummeted.

"_Beck_?!" Tori and I cried simultaneously.

Jade froze, her eyes meeting Beck's. She picked up her phone, Beck watching her. His eyes were kind, but Jade's were piercing daggers.

"Hi, Jade. Listen, I know it's been a while, and we did not leave on a good note, but-"

"Leave on a good note?" Jade exploded, furious. "You broke my heart Beck! I have been living in a world of pain since then! And I bet you don't even care!" She whirled around, stalking over to her friends.

Beck's expression betrayed surprise, while Tori and I awkwardly stared at him. Tori semi-smiled in his direction, in a friendly manner. I waved slightly. I was the only girl out of the three who hadn't been with Beck at all. Tori and he had kissed before, as later admitted by Tori, but they both became friends after that still. It changed nothing.

"Wait, Jade!" Beck said, scrambling to his feet. Jade whipped around and stared venomously at him. He walked up to her. "Please, can we be friends? Let me buy you guys lunch?"

"Yes," Tori answered quickly. I gave her a hesitant glance, but she nodded.

"No!" Jade protested immediately. She stared at us angrily. "I won't go to lunch."

I looped my arm around Jade's. "Please?" I begged. "We can get back at him," I added quietly in her ear. She was silent, but gave a tiny nod.

* * *

"Wow, so you guys only got more interested in phones," Beck said awkwardly, trying to make conversation that seemed hopeless at that point.

I typed another idea into the phone and sent it to the group conversation of Jade and Tori. We texted while at lunch, mostly on revenge plans. Jade was all for murder, that was evident. Or torture was her second option, which Tori and I shot down almost instantly.

Tori's favorite was locking him in the freezer of the restaurant. Mine was the kindest, where we would simply sneak away his car keys to stress him out. That was too soft for Jade. Freezer it was then.

We simultaneously set down our phones as the platters of food arrived. I glanced at the lettuce of my salad, disappointed it looked decent. The formulated plan now involved lying.

"Sir!" I waved my hand. The waiter came over, his eyes landing on Jade. "Oh, Kyle?" I said in surprise. Great. "Well, um, my lettuce is rotten. I would like to check the fridge and stuff."

Kyle bit his lip, his eyes flickering to Jade. "I can get you a new salad, but I do not think I can bring customers to the fridge room."

Jade stood up, strutting up to him. I giggled when Kyle swallowed, intimidated. "Please?" Jade said, rather harshly, her hand on her hip.

"Fine." he muttered.

"Come on, Beck," Tori said, standing. "Let us go."

Kyle guided the way to the kitchen, in which I glanced at, remembering I might want to eat here again.

Kyle unlocked the freezer and ushered us in. "After you Beck," I announced. He hesitated, suspicious. I nudged him in. My foot slipped and I tripped in, right as I heard the voice: "What are two customers doing in the kitchen?"

Kyle slammed the freezer shut quickly. I could make out his voice saying, "They complained about their salad, but we cleared it up. Let's go." I heard departing footsteps.

"What?" I whimpered, exchanging a concerned look with Beck. My heart sank, and I was already freezing to death. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered, shutting my eyes.

Beck handed me his jacket, which I took without protest. I found out that it was a light jacket, nothing fit for freezer weather.

"So, tell me," Beck started. "This was the plan? Get me locked in the freezer?"

"How'd you know?" I asked, actually curious. It's not like he could read our phones.

Beck laughed. "You and Tori I had no clue. The expression on Jade's face...I knew. I knew I should have never taken you guys to lunch." He hesitated. "I guess I expected you and Tori to stop her."

I laughed at that. "And why would I do that?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows at his absurd comment.

Beck shrugged. "I didn't think you two hated me as much. Or at all"

I crossed my arms, momentarily forgetting the cold. "You crushed Jade." I informed him sourly, well aware Jade would have my head if she knew I said that. "She loved you."

"I loved her too." Beck covered his face. "But we fought. A lot." His shrugged. "It wasn't pretty. Every time we were together, everything we had vanished and we argued. It seemed like she wanted the relationship over." Beck ran a hand through his hair, staring helplessly at me. "But Cat, I also think I love you."

He waited for the words to take their toll, but, since a shield was around me, they were reflected. "Beck, we have never been together. It's more probable you would love Tori! She's kissed you before. I haven't."

Beck bit his lip and shrank away, clearly disappointed with my reaction.

Then the freezer door opened and Tori with Jade behind Kyle. "Hurry! Get out!"

I ran for the exit, collapsing at what now felt like a sweltering restaurant. "How long were we in there for?" I gasped.

Jade's face was blank. "Five minutes."

I shuddered. It felt longer.

"Cat, can I speak with you?" Jade said softly, already walking away. I scurried after her, afraid she'd heard my conversation.

"Jade, I rejected any advancements by him, I did! I thought you heard me!" I started begging as soon as we got out of earshot. "I did!"

"I heard." Jade paused. "I think you should date him if you want." She smiled. "I have a date with Kyle. Plus, you two would make a great couple." She patted me on the back. "You have my permission, Cat, if you ever decide to use it."

* * *

**So, it would be really nice if you could review!**


End file.
